His Desert Rose
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Aang take Katara on a midnight gliding adventure, pure Kataang, song is Desert Rose by Sting rated K


**_Well Hi there, and welcome, ok so this is a songfic, it is Kataang really cheesy _**

**_I own nothing of ATLA!_**

**_Aang and Katara are both 16_**

* * *

><p><em>"It is something that grows over time...a true friendship.<em>

_A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time._

_The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it._

_You will know which way to go..._

_This song is dedicated to the power of the heart"_

* * *

><p>It was around midnight in the Southern water tribe, everyone had gone to sleep, everyone except Katara, she was sitting near the fire Sokka made earlier, when she herd something that startled her.<p>

"Katara?" the voice belonged to Aang, she then looked up and saw his worried face.

"Hey" Katara smiled. "Couldn't sleep?'

"Yeah" Aang softly spoke.

"Me too" Katara said.

Aang walked over to her side and crouched down.

"May I?" he asked.

Katara then smiled.

"Sure" She said as she stared into the fire.

Aang sat next to her and looked at her.

"Something on your mind?" Aang asked.

"No, not really" Katara said.

_ Hadaee mada tawila_  
><em>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti<em>  
><em>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti<em>  
><em>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti<em>

_[English:]_  
><em>Oh night oh night<em>  
><em>It has been a long time<em>  
><em>And I am looking for myself and my loved one<em>  
><em>And I am looking for myself and my loved one<em>  
><em>And I am looking for myself and my loved one<em>

Aang then placed his hand on hers, making her blush.

"Beautiful night" Aang said as he stared at the sky.

"Sure is" Katara smiled.

Aang then looked at her.

"If you could have just 1 wish, what would it be?" He asked.

"Hmm..I wish that I could just touch the stars" Katara smiled.

Aang then realized, he could make that wish come true. he stood up and grabbed his glider.

"Let's go" Aang smiled as he opened his glider.

"Aang, It's the middle of the night" Katara looked at him.

"Yeah, I know" Aang smiled.

Katara then smiled, he was only trying to be sweet.

"Ok" Katara said.

She then rested on top of the glider.

"Ready?" Aang asked.

"Yes" She smiled.

Aang then started running and he then jumped off the ledge, before Katara knew it, they were airborne.

_I dream of rain_  
><em>I dream of gardens in the desert sand<em>  
><em>I wake in vain<em>  
><em>I dream of love as time runs through my hand<em>

"Oh" Katara said as she looked down.

"Don't look down" Aang said.

"Now you tell me" Katara said as she wrapped her arms around Aang's chest.

_I dream of fire_  
><em>Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire<em>  
><em>And in the flames<em>  
><em>Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire<em>

"Going up!" Aang shouted as he then reached the highest height. Katara then closed her eyes and held onto Aang.

"Aang, this is crazy" Katara yelled.

"I know" Aang said.

"Then why do you do it?" Katara asked.

"Maybe because I'm crazy" Aang smiled.

Katara giggled.

"Going down!" Aang shouted as they began to descend from the air.

Katara was smiling, she saw how the moon shined bright, how the air was crisp and cool. how he meant everything to her.

_ This desert rose_  
><em>Each of her veils, a secret promise<em>  
><em>This desert flower<em>  
><em>No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this<em>

Aang took a sharp turn as they curved around a mountain.

"Hold on!" Aang shouted.

Katara then saw the a hill top. Aang slowly landed on it, Katara then jumped off the glider.

"I always thought riding Appa was fun, but that was neat!" Katara smiled.

Aang then grabbed her hand and walked to the edge of the cliff.

_And as she turns_  
><em>This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams<em>  
><em>This fire burns<em>  
><em>I realize that nothing's as it seems<em>

All there was to see was the Moon and the water splashing against the waves.

"It's beautiful" Katara smiled.

"Just like you" Aang said.

Katara blushed, Aang then kissed her on the lips.

_I dream of rain_  
><em>I dream of gardens in the desert sand<em>  
><em>I wake in vain<em>  
><em>I dream of love as time runs through my hand<em>

_I dream of rain_  
><em>I lift my gaze to empty skies above<em>  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love<em>

Katara pulled away from the kiss.

"Why did yo bring me here?" Katara asked.

Aang then looked down.

"Katara you mean everything to me..you know that right?" Aang asked.

"Yeah" Katara said.

"Well everyday I see you, I can't help but smile..your beautiful" Aang said as he pulled back one of her hair loopies.

_Aman aman aman_  
><em>Omry feek antia<em>  
><em>Ma ghair antia<em>  
><em>Ma ghair antia<em>

_[English:]_  
><em>Aman aman aman<em>  
><em>My life is for you<em>  
><em>And no one other than you<em>  
><em>And no one other than you<em>

"Aang, where are going with this?" Katara asked.

Aang then took her hand and got down on one knee, Katara couldn't believe it.

he pulled out a box and opened to reveal a orange and blue necklace with the Air nomad symbol and Water tribe insignia united together.

"Oh my gosh" Katara said.

"Katara will you marry me?" Aang asked.

Katara then began to cry.

"Katara if you don't want to then that is fine" Aang said.

"Yes Aang, I'll marry you" Katara said.

_I dream of rain_  
><em>I dream of gardens in the desert sand<em>  
><em>I wake in vain<em>  
><em>I dream of love as time runs through my hand<em>

_Sweet desert rose_  
><em>Each of her veils, a secret promise<em>  
><em>This desert flower<em>  
><em>No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this.<em>

"Aang, how are we going to tell Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Let's just think about now..honey" Aang smiled as he then pulled Katara into the most passionate kissed she ever had with him.

Katara and Aang flew back to the Southern water tribe when they landed Aang looked around.

"Guys, she said Yes" Aang yelled.

Then the entire tribe came out of nowhere cheering. Sokka then gave Aang a thumbs up. Aang returned in with his own.

_Sweet desert rose_  
><em>This memory of Eden haunts us all<em>  
><em>This desert flower<em>  
><em>This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall<em>  
><em><br>Ya lili ah ya leel_  
><em>[English:]<em>  
><em>Oh night oh night<em>

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it, hated it, leave a comment, oh and go to my profile to do this weeks quiz game..thank you and goodnight<strong>


End file.
